Things I'll Never Say
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "How do you know you don't love Shane and you just like Sam?" I asked, hoping I was right.  "I love Sam. I'm sure," she assured me with a smile. She had no idea, and I felt the pain again, but it was worse.


_**This takes place after 3x10 (Yes/No). I don't own Glee. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

Quinn POV

"He proposed!" Rachel squealed to the glee girls. Was is a promise ring like Sam gave me?

"Was it like a promise ring or did he actually ask you to marry him?"

"He asked me to marry him," Rachel said. "He got down on one knee and everything." "_I wanna marry you... someday_"Sam's words echoed through my mind. "_I'm not your boyfriend_" his other words harshly followed.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Tina asked timidly.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I responded.

"Nothing. You just look a little pale," she replied.

"Oh, uh…I'm gonna go take a look, then." I slowly walked away until I was out of their sight, then ran into the bathroom, finally being able to release what I had kept inside for a while now. I wiped my tears and cleaned my face until I looked mostly presentable.

"Do you wanna break up with Shane?" I heard Rachel ask. I walked in.

"Yes," Mercedes said. I felt a physical pain in my chest, like my heart was breaking.

"How do you know you don't love Shane and you just like Sam?" I asked, hoping I was right.

"I love Sam. I'm sure," she assured me with a smile. She had no idea, and I felt the pain again, but it was worse.

"Why didn't you tell him when he came back?" Rachel asked.

"He reminded me about the lake house this summer and all the feelings came back."

"What happened at the lake house? A little Samcedes action?" Santana asked. Mercedes looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"You didn't," I said. Sam didn't ask to do anything besides kiss until five months into our relationship.

"No, but I got my first kiss." Everyone squealed. I have to be happy for my friend so I pretended to squeal. I felt my phone vibrate.

**Sam Evans: R u okay? i saw u crying b4 u walked in2 the bathroom**

Maybe he does love me.

_Me: Im fine_

**Sam Evans: Was Mercedes impressed by my sexy swimming?**

I felt like I just got stabbed. Why won't he love me? Why can't he? I thought I made it really obvious when he came back. Maybe not clear enough.

_Me: Yeah_

"Mercedes, you should ask him out. He obviously loves you," Rachel said.

******************************The Next Day******************************

Quinn POV"You love Sam," Brittany approached me.

"No, I don't," I lied. "I think you're just imaging things, Britt."

"I'm not stupid. It's so obvious. You were crying when you went to the bathroom. I'm just the only one that noticed." I started to tear up again. I was used to it by now.

"It's just so hard, because they both like each other and I love him and... and... and..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was sobbing too much.

"It's okay. I'll help you get him back."

"How? What about Mercedes?" I don't deserve him."

"Sing him a song. You do deserve him. Mercedes can get another guy, but you and Sam are soul mates."

*******************************Choir room*******************************

"Hey guys. I know it's not really part of this week's assignment, but I did a little soul searching, and I really need to get this out." I looked at Brittany and she silently encouraged me to go on.

_"I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you?_

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble Like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say."_

**********************************Later*********************************

"I broke up with Sam." I turned around and saw Mercedes standing there with an unreadable expression. "He's obviously in love with you."

"How do you know?"

"He kept talking about you after glee. You guys are like…soul mates," she repeated whet Brittany had told me earlier.

"No hard feelings?" I had to make sure she didn't hate me. It's not like I needed anymore people against me.

"No hard feelings," she assured, leaving me alone. But not for long, because a minute later Sam walked up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." This was beyond awkward.

"What are we?" he asked, breaking the silence after a minute.

"Mutual crushes?" I offered, waiting for his response. He kissed me instead.

"What was that?" I said, breaking it.

"You didn't like it? Okay, but—" I cut him off, kissing him.

"I most definitely liked it. So, can I be your girlfriend again?"

"Yeah, but would you mind if I quit the synchronized swim team? I kinda hate it. The coach keeps making fun of my nipples."

"As hot as it is to seeing you without a shirt all the time, I think you should quit if you don't like it. The letterman jacket – or robe? – means nothing to me. The only thing that matters is you."

_**The end! The song is Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**_


End file.
